Tyvainea Thief
Tyvainea Lapis Thief '(also known simply by '"Tyv" or "Tyvie") or they/them ''is a 2014-introduced and fanon-only character created and developed by '''amatoresx'. She is the youngest daughter of the Little Robber Girl from the Danish fairy tale The Snow Queen, written by Hans Christian Andersen. She is currently attending her Legacy Year at Ever After High in the Kingdom of Ever After and rooms with Gwen E. Vere. Due to being in her Legacy Year, thus making her the same age as Raven Queen and the canon cast, Tyv has found herself experiencing a crucial moment in the history of all of Ever After—''the'' Rebel Movement. She's highly sympathetic to the plight of the rebels and genuinely finds a majority of the royal vanguards unbearable. Despite those feelings, Tyv has also found herself identifying more with the people who lie in between the two sides. Because of this, she aligns herself as a roybel. Having been under a demonic influence for a majority of her childhood and adolescence, Tyvainea is insistent on establishing that she''' isn't a terrible person'—and it shows! She's rather '''socially awkward' towards new people and can come off as slightly''' aloof', but once she becomes comfortable in her own skin, she's genuinely a '''kind-hearted' individual''' with an extremely '''interesting sense of conversational antics. Snarky and''' sharp-tongued', her' brilliance''' still manifests itself in her words. Though she's no longer evil because of her demonic possession, she's still a mischievous thief at heart. History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence On November 13th, 1998, Tyv was born out of wedlock to Albany Thief (the current generation's robber girl from The Snow Queen) and André Zato, Albany's current partner at the time. She had been born somewhere in the Snow Queen Country (or Norway), most likely in the Autumn Woods. For a majority of her childhood, Tyv was raised by her mother on her lonesome. Her father André was absent in her life as contact between him and Albany was severed shortly before she gave birth to Tyv. Attending Ever After High Freedom Year TBA Legacy Year TBA Characteristics Personality & Traits Objectively, Tyv was an awful person in the past. Of course, that was no fault of hers seeing as she was literally under the influence of a demon's curse. She managed to recover from this, however. In the current present, Tyv presents herself as capable of eloquent tone through her speech and diction. She demonstrates a great proclivity for going on lengthy and zealous tangents on whatever is on her mind, though most of the time she goes on long verbal analyses of her own interests and hobbies. If one were to hand her a quill, she’d write paragraphs and paragraphs of reasons for why she adores a particular subject, where she’s able to flex her use of an articulate syntax and display her passionate writing style. Her eloquent tone often translates into witty humor, which goes hand-in-hand with her''' piercing, sharp-tongue'. As a result, Tyv is rather '''snarky' and is quick to make clever yet scathing critiques and remarks. Despite her eloquent use of diction and speech, Tyv is dreadfully awful in exercising those skills she possesses and adapting them for use in social situations. As a result, she comes across as crudely awkward in matters pertaining to anything social. Being painfully timid doesn’t alleviate this issue Tyv has, either. She’s closely familiar with the experiences of failing to pick up on the social cues of others and often appears silly as a result. In a rather amusing fashion, she’s frequently guilty of misinterpreting and misunderstanding simple gestures such as handshakes and high fives. Often times when a person attempts to initiate a handshake or high five with her, Tyv simply stands around, awkward and stiff, not comprehending what she’s meant to do. Poor thing. Painfully aware of this tendency of hers, Tyv has worked excruciatingly hard in erasing this habit completely, but unfortunately she is often met with failure. Because of this, Tyv still retains her socially awkward disposition, although she’s rather content with maintaining her introversion and opts to feign obliviousness to her inability to catch on to social clues (she claims others see her as more “amusing” than “awkward”). However, Tyv’s tendency to act ignorant of her own social incompetence frequently leads others into perceiving her as aloof and standoffish. While she’s truly not as cold as others interpret her to be, it’s understandable as to why someone would see her as such, especially if they didn’t know her personally in the first place. In reality, her standoffishness finds its roots in her timidness and overall anxiety when it comes to interacting with individuals she isn’t familiar with/doesn’t know. When it comes to her close circle of friends, however, Tyv is an''' absolute sweetheart'. Physical Appearance Tyv is a teenager of Egyptian and Afro-Norwegian descent with warm-toned dark, freckled skin and short, curly black hair with red-dyed tips and shaved sides. Her left eye (which is the eye that functions correctly) is strikingly obsidian-black in color, while her right eye (which is her blind eye, and covered up with an eye-patch) is clouded and milky in appearance. She is somewhat chubby in build and also diminutive in height, being only 5'2 feet. A particular detail about Tyv's physical appearance are the faded cuts and scars on her hands, which are a result of her mishappenings with her knives. She usually wears bandages on her fingers, not because she's nursing her cuts, but purely because she thinks it looks rad. Interests & Hobbies :"Collecting" Shiny Things'' TBA :Cryptozoology TBA :Knives (collecting, whittling, etc) TBA :Thrifting TBA Fairy tale – The Snow Queen How The Story Goes : Main Article: The Snow Queen How Does Tyvainea Come Into It? TBA Opinions on Destiny TBA Parallels TBA Name Pronunciation: tih-VAH-nee-AH LAH-pihz THEEF ''(Tyvainea Lapis Thief) TBA Education Class-ics Schedule 'Freedom Year' 'Legacy Year' Hextracurricular Activities '''Happi-glee Ever Afters (Glee Club)' TBA 'Track and Shield' TBA Tropes (shout-out to spades for inspiring me to include this in the pages of my ocs ! '' ����)'' Quotes Trivia *The original iteration of Tyv's character was heavily modeled after Aranea Serket from Homestuck, both in personality and design. *Her first language was Norwegian, though she is also fluent in Danish and English. **She also speaks some Finnish and Russian. *She is blind in her right eye, which was where a shard from a cursed mirror fell into, which lead to the demonic curse entering her body and taking it as a vessel. *Her personality type is INFJ. *Her temperament is the Phlegmatic-Melancholic combination. *She was the Character of the Month for August 2015, alongside Calli Latrans. Category:The Snow Queen Category:Commoners Category:Characters of the Month Category:Roybels Category:Genderfluid Category:Amatoresx Category:Amatoresx's Primary OCs Category:Lesbian Category:Norwegian Category:Work in progress Category:Characters